


Under Pressure

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [87]
Category: Saved by the Bell (TV 1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Kelly feels pressure to keep her weight down.
Series: Finding My Way [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Saved by the Bell  
Title: Under Pressure  
Characters: Kelly Kapowski  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Kelly feels pressure to keep her weight down.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Sam Bobrick owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 191 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Hunger

FMW #87: Under Pressure

Kelly was under pressure to keep her weight down, so she'd gone on a diet. No fast food or candy. Half the sugar she usually consumed and half the portions she usually ate.

In the last two weeks since she'd started her diet, she'd even skipped a few meals. But after the one time she went three days without eating and passed out from hunger, she stopped doing that.

Now the focus was just on smaller portions, less junk, and less sugar. She ate one normal sized meal for dinner, and breakfast and lunch were smaller portions.

Kelly was doing all of this to lose weight. She'd overheard some of her teammates on the volleyball team talking about diets and how effective it had been for them.

She didn't need to lose hundreds of pounds, but she could stand to lose maybe fifty pounds. The only problem was finding food that tasted good, but filled her up when she had small meals.

So, Kelly had talked to Jessie and Lisa and then started to talk to a dietician. This would help her maintain a healthy weight and keep her from overdoing the eating, or the dieting.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
